


Hot N Cold

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 10





	Hot N Cold

仔细一算，崔韩率已经分手快半个月了。虽然在这段时间里他过得也不算差，他自知自己并不是那种因为恋情破裂而颓废度日的人，依旧该吃吃，该睡睡，就是偶然半梦半醒之间来自前男友摊牌时的控诉总会突然在他耳边响起。

“崔韩率你的技术实在是太差了。”

天啊。崔韩率无力地倒在酒吧吧台上，手里还握着酒保刚给他调好的酒，很是垂头丧气的样子。

“噗嗤。”不合时的喷笑声让他拧着眉抬头，果不其然是站在吧台后面收拾的酒保哥哥，见他这般带着委屈的怒视也有点觉得不该，但接下来还是没忍住捂住脸笑得直哼哼。“抱歉抱歉好了我不笑了。”对方抿起嘴巴忍下笑意，伸手揉揉他一头棕色的卷发，手法跟安慰一只伤心的狗狗一样，“哎呀这个又不是谁都是天赋异禀，你也别太伤心了。”

“但是他之前从来没有说过！”崔韩率气得几乎咬牙，拂开哥哥还停留在他头上摸摸的手，猛地灌下一口酒把酒杯砸回吧台，“一直憋着！最后分手才给我来了个大的！这算什么！”

大概是有点醉了。李知勋无奈地摇头，转头就往对方续杯的酒里渗了点水。

崔韩率低头在吧台边上抠来抠去，这种等同于破坏公物的行为李知勋也懒得理，说来说去这家酒吧也是他家的，只要崔胜哲不找他算账就什么都好说，于是便留下崔韩率一个人看似落寞又郁闷地干着这种幼稚的行径。

直到他察觉到有人坐到了他的隔壁，但并没有招来酒保给他上酒，想必手里早就有，亦或者根本就是醉翁之意不在酒。

崔韩率头都没动，仅仅是眼睛一转瞥到隔壁，在看清对方的长相后倒是有点意外。

棕色的发丝软软的，生的圆圆的脸不是胖而有几分可爱的意味，配着同样圆圆的眼睛，红润的嘴唇轻轻抿着，此时正用手撑着下巴倍感有趣地看着他。

总之看起来应该是个乖乖牌才对。

“嗨帅哥。”对方和他的视线正好对上，下一秒便举起酒杯向他示意打招呼，“怎么一个人呢？”

崔韩率这才坐直，但是头依旧没有转过去，只顾盯着自己的酒杯，一副拒人千里之外的模样，“我比较喜欢一个人。”

“哦？”即便面对这么明显的拒绝对方也丝毫没有要离开的意思，反而进一步靠近他，但又不至于与他有直接的身体接触，照样撑着下巴，用酒杯没被喝过的一边碰了碰他的，“但是没试过两个人的话谁知道呢。”

崔韩率又瞥了他一眼。“我失恋了。”意思就是我心情其实说不上很好，虽然你看起来样子很乖大概还蛮惹人喜欢但请让我一个人呆着就好。

只可惜对方也是个不知道放弃的主，听到这种话更是乐于找到一个更好的理由企图说服他，“那不是更好吗，你难道不知道忘记上一段的最好方法就是开始新的一段吗？”感受到崔韩率在听完他这番话之后有了一丝波动，但看向他的眼神却又多了点迟疑和不屑，机灵如他立刻改口，“我当然不是这么有自信说和我谈啦，但是大家都是成年人了，你难道不想……”

他话没说完还留了一口，但其中的意思直白得任谁都能明白，就差明明白白把开房两个字说出口。事实上气氛算是不错，只可惜对方是前不久被控诉技术不佳的崔韩率，闻言立刻就黑了脸，本来只想直接扭头不去理会算了，但从刚才一系列的对话来看对方也不是个容易放弃的主，想必也不会因为这般冷脸而放弃，他还在想应对的方法，但又不想直接呵斥把人赶走这么难堪，脑子一热居然就把实话直接说出口了——

“我的上一段恋情正是因为性生活不够愉快而结束的，所以你还要继续说下去吗？”

他终于如愿看到对方因为惊讶而瞪得更圆的眼睛，嘴巴微张完全没了刚才的从容模样，甚至下意识尴尬地咬着自己手指，随即垂下眼睛不知道在想什么，崔韩率没了耐心，根本不想再继续周旋下去，起身就准备离开，只是一站起就被人拉住了手臂。

“如果不介意的话，要不要我来教教你呢？”

和陌生人一夜情的经历崔韩率还从未有过。

所幸崔韩率虽然被说床上技术不够好，但好歹吻技不错能拉回一点分数。双方保持穿戴整齐一同坐到床上正是尴尬的时候，崔韩率却在一个询问性的眼神过后主动吻上了对方的嘴唇。

夫胜宽一时被这样的进攻惊得顿了一下，但当下崔韩率的双手便勾住了他的脖子让他凑得更近。原先还只是嘴唇与嘴唇间的碰触，慢慢就变了味，他感受到崔韩率正在轻轻啃咬他的下嘴唇，用牙齿磨得他发痒，只是小心翼翼地伸出舌头探了探，立刻就被对方的舌头缠住，勾着让他下意识追逐过去。

所以这个人其实根本是在骗他吧？这哪里是被嫌弃的技术啊。

夫胜宽的眉间因为思考而皱起，但很快就被转移了注意力而无力持续，双手也自然而然亲昵地搂上了崔韩率的腰。

他们的亲吻开始嘬得发出暧昧的水声，就连周围的空气都像因为这个缠绵热辣的亲吻变得甜腻，交换彼此呼吸之际身为进攻者的崔韩率腿上一个用力就把夫胜宽压倒在床上，转而一手撑在他腰侧，一手抵在他耳旁，令自己不要压着他难受。

夫胜宽的手还攥着崔韩率胸前的衣服，因为没能及时缓过气差点急得把人揪倒，无奈被捂着嘴连尾音都发不出来，只好嗯嗯啊啊地发出点声响让对方察觉，这才终于把他放开。

终于找回自己呼吸的夫胜宽立刻深呼吸了几口缓过劲来，抬眼一看便再一次对上崔韩率那张混血俊脸，被近距离美颜冲击得话都说不利索，只得瞪着一双眼角发红的眼睛幽幽地看着他。

于是崔韩率俯下身又亲吻住了夫胜宽，这次吻得又慢又深，一只手也不自觉地抚上他的脸，很是亲昵地慢慢摩挲。

夫胜宽的心被这样温柔的举动所扰乱，那点心跳声也听得一清二楚，胸口开始大幅度地起伏，从鼻腔里喷出的气息也越来越沉重。

“我其实还算不错吧？”

“吻技……很可以……”夫胜宽艰难地找回自己的声音，仅仅是两个亲吻他便觉得自己有点虚，他也没想到对方亲吻攻势居然这么激烈，一时没有防备，反而三两下就被两个亲吻拿捏住，真是丢人。“你该不会是骗我吧？”

“拜托谁会拿这种事情骗人啊，”崔韩率简直要被气笑，又露出难以置信的表情，“现在是被前男友说技术很差诶。”

明明对方现在是在说自己很生气，夫胜宽却觉得心情大好，比起刚才那副落寞冷漠的模样，现在倒是像个小孩一样，挤出一个在他看来觉得有趣的夸张表情貌似更加适合他。

“那你给我显示一下吧，怎么才算是差呢？”他手指一勾接连挑开自己胸前的几颗纽扣，手臂一支又把自己的嘴唇送上去，这番撑起的动作过后他原本隐隐约约露出的肌肤便暴露了一大半，连勉强挂在肩膀上的衬衫都掉下去一边，露出漂亮的锁骨和细腻光滑的圆润肩膀。“也亲亲我其他地方吧。”他嘴唇离开崔韩率时还不忘在他的嘴上挑逗地咬了一口，不算用力却给人咬出了个牙印。

他几乎翘首以盼，渴望能立刻受到像刚才接吻那般熟练的对待，谁知对方居然很明显的僵了一下，眼睛开始乱飘，甚至从声音里听出了心虚，“亲你……哪里？是要帮你口吗？”

夫胜宽露出疑问的表情，“你不介意的话当然可以啊……亲我其他地方就是锁骨乳头之类的咯……哦我知道了，”他眼睛一转终于想通了些什么，“你该不会都是看片学的吧，那真的很没有情趣诶。”

他懊恼没好气地进一步瘫软在床上，把剩下的几颗纽扣也解了，让没了固定的衣襟滑落露出整个上半身。

这么轻易就被对方察觉到事实的崔韩率不由得也生出些懊恼与不甘，但更多的还是不好意思与尴尬。他舌头抵着口腔内壁，半天说不出一句话来反驳。

夫胜宽却在这时轻轻拉过他的手，带着他摸到自己胸前的乳头上，像是在发号施令一般。“轻点捏上去。”

崔韩率乖乖听话，连带着周边的乳晕也一同揉捏，耳边清晰可闻的是对方明显加重的呼吸声，一时满足感大增，最后落回乳尖时便一不小心用力了些，立刻逼得人没忍住惊呼出声。

像是被这声惊呼所鼓励，崔韩率都没等夫胜宽发出下一步指示就自顾自的同时捏到他的乳头上把玩，一手一边，眼睛发亮就像找到了一个好玩的玩具，手指捻着又捏又揉。

小巧的乳头被对方捏到手里任意把玩，夫胜宽兴奋得连胸膛都开始大幅度的起伏，开口说话也像是忍着些什么，“可以的话请你用嘴……嗯——”他话都来不及说完，一边的乳头就被含进温热的嘴里重重地亲了一口。一遍又一遍，根本不需要说便无师自通地用到了舌头，比刚才更加色情，被柔软的舌头把乳头卷进去，舔舐摁压，灵活地在乳尖打转，直到把他弄得乳头发硬更加红肿还冒着水光，这才放开转到另外一边。

“啊……”夫胜宽刚从崔韩率嘴里逃出来，随即又被他再一次用手指捏上了敏感的地方，不由得就仰头被逼出了一声呻吟。

他感觉自己越来越难耐，性器早就有了反应，双腿也开始悄悄地摩擦，手上已经忍不住地摸到自己下半身的鼓包，隔着几层布料的抚摸已经不能满足他的完全情动的欲望，他本来还以为崔韩率此时专心别的顾不上他，谁知在他拉开拉链摸进自己内裤的时候却突然多了一只手，与此同时俯在他身子上的重量全数移开，变成了对方顺着他已经拉开的裤头把他的裤子拉下去扔到一边。

接下来便是衬衫，最后才是内裤。那只不属于他的大手好好接住了他没了束缚弹出来的性器，握到手里好好掂量了一下，突然邪里邪气扬起嘴角就开始帮他上下套弄。

“等、等一下！”夫胜宽虽然嘴里阻止，身体却诚实地爽得颤抖，被弄了几下就惹得他脚趾蜷缩又放开，甚至主动支起腿环到崔韩率腰上，企图让他们能再靠近一点。“下、下面也要……”

如愿以偿被摸到更加敏感的阴囊和会阴让夫胜宽差点爽得尖叫，一手攥着床单一手抓住崔韩率的衣服，稍有更加过分的进攻手上的动作就又紧了些，抓得对方的衣服皱成难看的一团。

崔韩率此时却懒得理身上的衣服被怎样对待，只顾专心致志地为夫胜宽服务，不过却在抬头看见对方通红的脸后心情大好，凑过去再次交换了一个侵略性极强的吻，几欲把人亲得发晕，唾液都来不及吞下留下几道银丝挂在嘴边，咳了几声之后气喘吁吁地倒在一边。

于是他转头又张嘴含住了夫胜宽的性器，仅仅是一个前端就真的让对方开始细微的嘤咛呻吟，更别说舌头舔上脉络和铃口的时候，夫胜宽的反应对他而言简直是最好的催情剂。“你还说、你还说你不会！明明就……嗯……”夫胜宽难耐地把脸埋到床上磨蹭，环着崔韩率腰上的腿越环越紧，连挂着的脚也在磨蹭他的背，“我好像快要呜……”

闻言崔韩率更加来了兴致，不仅是嘴，大手也握上并没有含到的柱身，随着脑袋的前后晃动让性器在他嘴里进出，嘴巴一个收紧便听见从脑袋上面传来的抽气声，脑后更是多了一只手，不知道是在揪他的头发还是打算把他往前摁。

但不管怎样崔韩率倒是先下手为强，招呼都没打就突然一个深喉，让本来就在射精边缘的夫胜宽再也忍不住，真的射到他的嘴里，幸得崔韩率早有准备，及时退出来不至于直接射进喉咙呛得他咳嗽。

高潮过后夫胜宽还没反应过来，双腿也发软无法再继续环住崔韩率的，只好绵软地掉下来落回床上，浑身赤裸且泛粉地躺在除了衣服皱巴没有异样的崔韩率身下喘气。

他失神地看着崔韩率起身将嘴里的精液吐出来，轻而易举就把身上的衣服脱了，扒了床头酒店提供的物品就回到他面前跪着。

“你……”

崔韩率以为他又要控诉自己，“再怎么说我也是男人吧，怎么让男人舒服我还是知道的。”

夫胜宽没有再说什么反驳，只是皱巴着一张脸做出思考状，刚被抓住了脚踝抬起一条腿他便突然眼睛一亮琢磨出来了大概——

应该不是什么被前男友所控诉的技术不佳，大抵不过是缺乏情趣与不是很会玩，比较乏味和普通罢了。而且亲身体验过也能知道，不过是稍加提示便有了惊人的成果，也不知道那位前男友究竟是羞于提醒呢还是故意找借口分手而已。

夫胜宽这边还在小宇宙乱飞，崔韩率那边就已经自顾自的接着进行下一步了。一手握住一个脚踝把夫胜宽的腿折向胸前，掰开蜜桃似的饱满臀瓣把紧致的后穴暴露在眼前。

润滑液倒了他一手，弄得湿哒哒的，但是不仅手上，夫胜宽的屁股也被搞得湿漉漉的，这点湿意令他感到不适地挪了几分，却意外低头看到了对方已经肿大勃起的性器。

靠，好大。

夫胜宽心里狂飙脏话，但同时也丝毫没有阻挡半分他从内心生出来的欲望，满心想着一会儿扩张的时候对方能多放点心思多点耐心就好了，不然这样贸贸然的他八成得完蛋了。

果不其然即使带了冰凉的润滑塞进一个指节夫胜宽却已经紧张地收紧后穴，干巴巴的让崔韩率无法继续下去，只得无奈的，“你不放松的话，我没办法继续诶。”

“我、我尽量吧……”他同样有些干巴巴又带着心虚地回复对方，毕竟一想到一会儿那个尺寸惊人的性器要塞到自己的身体里肆意地顶弄，他就既兴奋又紧张，一不小心就夹紧了对方的手指。

感受到身下人的放松，崔韩率也稍稍松了口气，捏着润滑又倒了一手，一边揉开他的屁股帮他进一步放松一边又伸进去其他的手指，于是就见夫胜宽再一次倒头用脸磨着床单，还张嘴咬住了食指的指节止住了即将溢出的呻吟。

“还可以吧？不至于难受得厉害吧？”他贴心地问道，换来了对方眯着眼的摇头，但随即又怕他误会，立刻又跟他解释。

“只是很胀。”

崔韩率这才放下心来，但最长的那根手指也是伸得最深的那根手指却在这时险些找到他的敏感点，就在附近，分明还没真的碰到，他就已经激动得浑身一颤，性器也再一次有了反应。

“啊抱歉。”崔韩率虽然嘴上说抱歉，表情倒是敷衍的很，看在夫胜宽眼里还多了几分欠扁的意味。

他咬着下嘴唇瞪了他一眼，但很快又被紧接着继续作乱的手指所扰乱，嘴里时不时就溢出一两句嗯嗯啊啊的闷哼，直到对方慢吞吞地把手指撤出来，他才睁着一双带着湿气的眼睛看向他。

没有手指的满当填满，后穴就变得轻松了许多，到随之而来的便是已经被撑开又被撤走过后的空虚，但还没等他多想，马上就有一个更加炽热的东西抵到他的穴口，因为扩张得当，并没有花太大的工夫就把最大的前端含了进去。

一下子被更加粗壮的性器代替手指插进后穴而生出的肿胀感所支配，夫胜宽下意识又收紧了后穴，但这次并没能得到崔韩率的理解，反倒还更进一步地伸进去，虽然速度慢了下来，但与此同时却有了一个把所有感官放大的弊端，他甚至能清晰地感受到对方一点点的顶进还有继续胀大的性器，原本紧致的甬道被捅开，温热的内壁包裹着同样发热的性器。“呃……呜……”

富含侵略性意味的性器一路长驱，这段时间虽说不长不短，但也足以让两人饱受变相不同的折磨，当夫胜宽意识到那是崔韩率的耻毛碰到了他的臀瓣，才感觉到对方终于是满意地停了下来。

“把手给我。”他不明所以地把双手交给崔韩率，于是下一秒就变成了被人单手钳住双手手腕摁到头顶无法动弹，而他空下来的另一只手则是掰动着他的腿，让他能再次环上他的腰，使两个人更加接近，进得也越深。

“好深……太深了……”夫胜宽柔弱地控诉对方，身体止不住地颤抖，只不过轻轻动了几下便逼得他往后一倒软软叫出声，身前的性器也诚实地跟着主人的反应而勃起。

眼看夫胜宽除了控诉进得太深之外并无其他异样，也不至于疼得掉泪和连忙把他赶出去，因此接下来便放宽了心，决定或许可以更加粗暴地对他。

他应该会喜欢的，本来还说要教他呢。他从喉咙里发出一个轻笑的气音，似乎是对于今晚的奇妙进展感到有趣。

念此崔韩率终于停下了慢吞吞的动作，突然就扣住了夫胜宽的腰，把自己抽出了一半然后又用力地捅了进去。

“啊——”

在得到夫胜宽猛地拔高音量的呻吟与自然夹紧后穴的回应之后崔韩率再也没能收住，就这样按照他的心思来走，抽出来又重重地捅进去，不仅动作狠，夫胜宽甚至觉得内壁与性器所摩擦的热度简直要把他整个人烧起来，惹得他接二连三的大声呻吟，性器也开始吐出水来。

但是都还没找到呢。夫胜宽脑子里猛然闪过一行字，这才想起来崔韩率这般大动作之下还没找到自己的敏感点就已经把他干成这样，那万一要是找到了不就……

就像是验证了他的猜想，不出一会儿工夫崔韩率的性器便真的顶到了他的敏感点，顿时一股快感猛烈又迅速地从尾椎骨上升至全身，爽得他头皮发麻，呻吟的声音也像转了个弯似的变了调，加上他的动作之大，崔韩率一看就知道自己找到了他的敏感点。

他试探性地退出一些又捅回去刚才记忆中的位置，果然又得到了夫胜宽身子发颤加浪叫的回应。

于是便是放开了顶弄那处，挺腰一下一下地抽插，胯部与对方的臀部撞到一起发出啪啪的响声，夹杂着夫胜宽又是示弱又控制不住自己的放浪呻吟，简直就是最佳的做爱时的声音。

夫胜宽此时感觉快感就如同潮水般一波又一波地向他涌来，根本没有停下的意思，又觉得他就像一只小船被海浪抛上抛下地任由摆布，即使面对对方明显加快加重的动作也只剩下呻吟作为回应。

“呜……呜……呜……嗯——”

像是快要哭出来一般娇气示弱，但除了被崔韩率温柔地擦拭了一下眼角之外再无任何表示，但总归是有安慰他的，虽然几乎把人惹哭的动作也丝毫没有停下来。

“呃——”夫胜宽发红的眼角终于落下泪来，被撞得在空中独自晃晃悠悠的性器也渐渐吐露出白色的精液，他本来想挣开崔韩率自己打出来却被人抢先一步握上他的性器，一边抽插顶弄一边帮他套弄手淫，于是第二次高潮过后射出的精液便全数落到了崔韩率的手上，被他随手一抹恶劣地擦回到夫胜宽的身上，甚至是其中一边红肿的乳头上，衬得看着更加的色情了。

刚高潮过后的身子还敏感的很，但一般说来做爱的时候都不会顾忌太多，反而还会抓紧这段最为敏感的时间更加用力地欺负对方，最后结果便是让夫胜宽很快地射出了第三次。

而崔韩率的性器还硬邦邦地撑满他的后穴，还没有要射的意思。

一觉睡醒第一时间映入眼帘的就是满地装满精液的避孕套，他懊恼叹气地缩回被窝不愿多看，一动却牵扯到了做了许多次还酸痛的身体，顿时疼得“嘶”了一声，顺带还吵醒了在隔壁睡得香甜的崔韩率。

“嗨你还好吗？”但崔韩率又不是完全清醒，只是迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛的一条缝，见是夫胜宽醒来也只是倒在他的身上，头上的卷毛还弄得他发痒，说出的话更是让他觉得这家伙根本就是缺心眼。

拜托他们做了很多次诶，怎么可能会好啊。

夫胜宽没好气地瞥了他一眼，可惜崔韩率的眼睛都挣不开，自然没有看到对方的反应，只是含糊不清地喃喃自语，也不知道是不是在说梦话。

但平心而论，昨晚大做特做的性事的确是痛快得不得了，当然不是只有一个人有爽到，两个人都痛快地射了一次又一次。

特别是他。

那好吧，等到这个家伙真正醒来之后，他就问清楚他的名字和其他事项，看看愿不愿意和他保持这种关系呢。

万一最后甚至还成了呢。


End file.
